Reapers
Primal Dinos, Tek Dinos, Skeletal Dinos, Miscellaenous Dinos Spawn Codes Extinction core brings Reapers to the game without having to play the Abberation map. Variants Reaper King Reaper Queen Alpha Reaper King Supreme Reaper King Useful Info The 'Volcanic' region of the map will spawn all Varities of Reaper. On the Center map, they can be found patrolling the black sand shores of both the large and the small volcanic islands. Killing Alpha and regular Reaper Kings will reward you with a few Reaper Androstenone Glands (red icon) Killing Reaper Queens will reward you with a few Reaper Pheromone Glands (green icon) Taming In order to tame a Reaper King for yourself, you must lower a Reaper Queen to under 10% health, at that point you need to turn off your light source and the Reaper Queen should glow with a red color. Once that happens you need to dismount, approach the Queen, possibly withstand a tailswipe, and then she will grab you and begin a sequence. You will be injected with a reaper king baby and within a few hours, it will be born, you have a set time to gain experience for your character that will pass along to the baby. Before it is born you must consume a female reaper gland so that the baby does not attack you. Upgrading Once you have a fully levelled Reaper King you must defeat an Alpha Reaper King. This will give you the recipe for an Alpha Reaper King, you have to collect many reaper glands as well as black pearls and put them in the inventory of your fully levelled Reaper King and craft the recipe in order to upgrade it. The same formula applies when you want to upgrade your Alpha Reaper King into a Supreme Reaper King, however this is one of the last things you do in Extinction core To upgrade your Reaper King : *Kill a Alpha Reaper King to unlock the Alpha Reaper Upgrade. *Kill Odracir, the Supreme Reaper King, to unlock the Supreme Reaper King Upgrade. Once the engrams are learned (Alpha Reaper King Upgrade must be learned first, as it is the first tier), you can craft the upgrades in your Reaper King's inventory.WARNING: Using either of the upgrades above, it will consume it even if the upgrade is unsuccessful. To make sure you are successful, follow the following : *Make sure the Reaper King is MAX LEVEL, and MAX EXPERIENCE. *Make sure the Reaper King has NO BUFFS. This includes Yuty buffs, Awesome Teleporter Mod Dino Tracker Buff, and other "buffs" that other mods or items may give. *Make sure no timers are going in the Reaper King's Inventory. These are Blood Vial Cooldowns, Eating Cooldowns, Etc. *Make sure to use the upgrade on your Reaper King while it is AWAY from your base and all other dinos. NOTE : The Level of your Reaper King does not matter when upgrading it. When you upgrade it, its levels will be reset to that of an Alpha Reaper King, or a Supreme Reaper King. The Supreme Reaper King counts as a Primordial Tame. Category:Reapers Category:Extinction Core Creatures